Once Upon a Nightmare
by Smakarooni
Summary: A young woman gets herself into trouble at Central Park one night with strange consequences, OC story, OCX?


_**Hey guys, it's me again, sorry I've been away for so long, college is a nightmare at the moment for assessments and projects due. I will be trying to update 4 of my stories over the next few weeks, but I have been watching the 2012 TMNT series and at first I was like, it's not as good as the 2003 series but now that I've watched up to season 2 ish, I've decided I quite like it, so that's where this story is set, please forgive me if I make any mistakes or wrong names or references, I'm still learning this series but feel free to correct me when I do ha haa, anyway this is an OC/I don't quite know yet story so if you're not keen on OC stories, there's no point reading this as there will be at least two in this fic. I've not decided how many chapters this will be but I've gotten at least 5 planned, just needing typed up. I will try very very hard to update this every week but if you've read any of my other stories you will know that hardly ever happens but I will update eventually so please be patient. Anyway, here you go, this is "once upon a nightmare."**_

_Talking_

**Phone**

….

A young woman wearing black skinny jeans, tan ugg boots and a dark blue hoodie to her mid-thigh was wandering aimlessly through central park, alone. Her body language making it obvious she was very tense, her shoulders were hunched slightly as she walked, her dark blue hoodie hiding her face from the rest of the world, not that there was anyone else out this late to hide it from, the park was empty except from her. She moved to sit on a bench, pulling her knees up and letting out a shuddering breath, head resting on her knees. She sat that way for at least five minutes before a shadow passed over her, a slight whoosh alerting her to the presence, her head shot up and she gasped slightly, hood falling down to reveal her wide hazel eyes full of fear as well as the tear trails on her pale cheeks. A low growl sounded behind her, her eyes widened further and she held her breath as she slowly turned her head, her breath hitched slightly as she took in the appearance of the mutated skeletal dog. She screamed loudly as it roared at her before she stumbled off the bench, running as fast as she could towards the streets of New York.

Leonardo and Raphael were looking through their binoculars over the city scape, Michelangelo was pestering Donatello, who was trying to set up a tracker of sorts that would allow them to follow mutagen trails. Leonardo lowered his binoculars, turning to his brothers with a sigh.

"I think we should head back, call it a night, we'll never find her like this."

A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to look up in surprise as he realised it was Raphael, his eyes soft and sympathetic,

"Don't worry bro, we'll find Karai, maybe not tonight, but we will find her, then Donny can make that retro mutagen stuff and it'll all be fine."

Leonardo glanced down as he thought about it, his brother was right, they would find her eventually,

"Thanks bro, c'mon guys, let's head home."

They all gathered their things in silence before tuning to leave when a loud scream tore through the air. The four brothers looked at each other is confusion before turning to the park, where the scream had come from. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo all turned to look at Leonardo who gave a short nod. The four set off running and leaping over the rooftops as quickly as they could.

…..

Her breathing had become frantic, she was panicking, trees shooting by in a blur as she sprinted, though she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun the being following her for much longer, it was running on all fours and her left knee was starting to bother her again. She paused as she came to a small opening, no knowing what path to take,

"No,no,no,no"

She stuttered quickly, voice breaking slightly.

She quickly set off running again having chosen the path to her right, she could hear the creature's claws scraping the ground not far behind her. Her heart was racing, pounding so hard that it hurt her chest, her lungs were burning from the heavy breathing and her legs were beginning to weaken under the strain of having to run so fast for so long. She skidded to a stop as she came to a large and long fallen tree on the path before scurrying to climb over it. Something sharp and pointed wrapped around her ankle making her cry out in shock and pain as the tips dug into the joint, she turned her head and quickly realised she had been caught. Her flight instincts immediately kicked in and she began kicking desperately while trying to pull her ankle free. Another shadow streaked past and suddenly the creature that was holding her was gone from her field of vision. She spun her head jerkily, before noticing it off to her far left, fighting someone else, or something else. She moved her foot up to climb the rest of the way over the tree only to cry out again as the pain in her ankle caused her to lose her grip and slide unceremoniously to the floor, landing in a heap at the base of the tree, she looked worriedly to her attacker again and noticed that there were now three of them fighting it, one had it pinned to the floor while the other performed some sort of martial art kick to it, but it threw them off and began to stand again.

A hand suddenly appeared right in front of her face, making her gasp and look up sharply, it was a giant turtle, another mutant by the looks of it, standing on two legs with a three fingered hand held out to her, the other clutching a large staff of some sort,

"Are you ok miss?"

His voice was distinctly male and she realised that it was very human-like, her brain was working overtime to come up with a reasonable solution for all this, but everything that was happening seemed to defy logic. The turtle's face quickly changed to a worried expression,

"I promise we won't hurt your, here let me help you up."

She looked into his reddish-brown eyes, looking for any sign that he was deceiving her but all she could see was that he was being genuine and she supposed it didn't matter what she did as she was probably dreaming anyway. Her hand slowly lifted towards his, shaking slightly and true to his word he pulled her gently to her feet. Her eyes widened as she started to fall forward and into the turtle in front of her, luckily he caught her, holding her against his chest as support.

"Whoa, easy miss let's get you sat down somewhere."

A groan caught her attention to her left and when she looked again, the dog-like creature that attacked her was unconscious on the floor, the three others standing over it. The sudden sensation of being lifted off the ground make her yelp in surprise, arms moving around the nearest support that just happened to be the turtle's neck.

"Its ok miss, I've got you, we'll get you sat down over here. Are you hurt anywhere?"

His voice was calm and gentle and she found it calming to hear him speak to her, she nodded slightly before muttering that her ankle was hurt.

(Sort of Donnie POV)

He moved her over to a bench nearby and gently set her down before taking off her boot, causing her to hiss in pain. He mumbled a sorry before rolling her jeans up slightly and taking in the sight of her shredded ankle, it was completely shredded and he was pretty sure the joint was either dislocated or broken. He sighed before turning to his brothers who were still tying up the mutant dog, he thought about taking her to a hospital but that could be dangerous, she would have to tell them how she got such a severe wound and then he and his brothers would have to be mentioned. He looked back up to the young woman, who was staring off into space, shaking badly, she was probably going into shock,

"Guys! We need to bring her back to the lair, her ankles injured and it's too risky to send her to a hospital"

Leonardo looked over along with Raphael and Michelangelo before nodding and running to the nearest man hole, pulling the lid off and jumping down. Donatello, gently picked up the young woman again, quickly explaining what was happening to her, though she seemed to out of it to comprehend what he was telling her.

"I'm Donatello by the way, what's your name?"

Her eyes focused on him for a moment as he descended into the sewers and she managed to get her name out before her vision went hazy and she passed out from the pain and shock,

"Crystal Maris."

_**Ok well that's all I'm writing for now, I'm not sure what you guys will think of this, I have a weird way of writing so I'm not sure if it's easy to read or not. On a side note, I write these in my spare time for fun and to stop the plot bunnies from overcrowding my brain and everything I write gets written in my notebook before being typed up on here so that's another reason things take so long to upload. Anyway, thanks for reading this, and please feel free to leave a little review, or else I probably won't upload any more chapters, it takes too much time and if no one likes it or wants to read more then there's no point in writing it. Have a great week guys Xx**_


End file.
